Amorphous silicon thin-film transistors (a-Si TFTs) are commonly used in, for example, display device applications due to low manufacturing costs and relatively good performance. However, the drive current of a-Si TFTs is usually limited by low electron mobility in the a-Si channel.
Conventional a-Si TFTs also typically include source and drain electrodes that are formed directly on the a-Si channel. Such an arrangement results in relatively high contact resistivity (e.g., greater than 100 μΩ-cm2) which may further limit the drive current in a-Si TFTs.